The purpose of this contract is to obtain research and development services related to health care applications of High Performance Computing and Communications (HPCC) technologies. This contract addresses Research Category 4, as outlined in the BAA/RFP, Collaborative Technology to Allow Several Health Care Providers In Remote Locations to Provide Real Time Treatment of Patients. The work of the contract will consist of the implementation of a teleradiography-enhanced consultation service linking the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center and six outlying hospitals in Western Pennsylvania. The system will be evaluated on how well it works, its ability to increase diagnostic accuracy, and its ability to decrease "time to action." The goals of this system are to increase diagnostic accuracy; improve care prior to transfer or referral; speed the "time to action"; alter decisions as to method of transfer (car, ambulance, helicopter); and reduce unnecessary transfers.